


Just One Yesterday

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Wish I Knew You [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied Minor Death, M/M, Magic, Past King AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: If Jeremy had to pick one moment in recent history that he hated the most, it was the conversation he had with his boss just last night. Because of that, he meets a figure from his past…his distant past.





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you meant to write a vent piece but accidentally start a new au

If Jeremy had to pick one moment in recent history that he hated the most, it was the conversation he had with his boss just last night. Because of that, he stands in a seedy alleyway in between an equally seedy bar and a  run down parking complex, waiting for someone. He doesn’t know who he’s waiting for. All his boss told him was to expect someone.

He groans for what feels like the thousandth time. He shifts his weight, glancing down either end of the alleyway. His boss just wanted him to pick up some drugs of whoever the fuck he was expecting. Too bad he wasn’t given a time frame… he was just told to  _ wait there _ .

And he’s already waited for two hours. It’s nearing two hours and thirty minutes. The music from the bar behind him is muffled by the wall, but he can still hear the heavy thud of a bass beat. 

Another sigh slips from him. He checks his phone. It’s a few minutes before midnight. He figures he’ll give this guy another fifteen minutes, then he’s calling it quits and telling his boss that the man flaked. Sure, he’ll get in trouble… but that’s the small joys of a solo pickup. No partners to rat you out. And gods above, has he had enough of those situations happen.

He checks his phone again, as if expecting for fifteen minutes to suddenly pass in seconds. But no, he watches as the minute ticks over to the next. Inside, the heavy bass changes beats. He can’t hear anything else, but Jeremy assumes the song’s changed. 

As the beat changes, the bar’s exit door suddenly swings open with a shrill creak. Jeremy winces at the sound, but instinctually steps back against the wall and out of the pool of dim orange light cast from a nearby streetlight. 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kick your ass.” A low voice growls.

Jeremy watches as a man is thrown to the ground, and another steps out. The stranger looms over the one on the ground, who whimpers and tries to stumble through some sort of excuse.

Jeremy has no clue what this is about, but it’s a hell of a lot more entertaining than standing there and starting at a brick wall. 

“I didn’t think it was you-” the man on the ground holds up his hands in surrender. The stranger, who Jeremy realizes is wearing a black…  _ skull _ ? mask, looms over him, arms crossed.

“I think you know that’s not going to work.” The man with the mask grumbles. His back is to Jeremy, so Jeremy doesn’t see his movements, but one heavy thump and a groan and Jeremy knows what’s going on.

The cowering man whimpers, trying to curl up. The masked man shifts, putting one foot on the other’s chest.

“Kiss my damn boot or else I’ll stomp your head in half.” The masked man commands.

Jeremy is thrown for a loop. Those words drag up memories of one of dozens of past lives. He’s been around for a long time. Memories have been buried with age; cluttered with the dust and shrouded in the fog of time.

But that man’s words… it brings up memories from centuries ago. 

 

“ _ Kneel _ .” The king orders. He sits atop the throne, looming above his court. There’s a sneer on his face, eyes glaring down at the criminal with distaste. 

The voice rattles Jeremy’s core. He swallows thickly, blessing the visor of his armour hiding his face. He stands off to the side of the throne; he’s the king personal guard, forced to stand by his side during the court sessions.

But it’s the tone of the king’s voice that rattles him. He’s heard this tone before, but it hurts to hear… now that he’s gotten…  _ close _ to the king. Closer than a guard should be.

_ “Kiss my boot, show some respect, and I won’t stomp your head in.”  _ The king commands as rises. He steps down from the dais. He towers over the criminal, who is cowering on his knees. His eyes are full of fear as the king glares down at him.

It’s those words, that look of fear, and the rattling feeling that draw Jeremy back to the present. 

 

The man on the dirty alley ground shakily pleads at the man with the mask.

Jeremy slowly blinks, coming back to reality. It feels like he has just woken up from a dream; hazy and disoriented. 

While he was… er…  _ out _ , it seems that the two have exchanged a few more words, and now the masked man is angered enough to lift his boot off the man’s chest, and holds it above his face.

The man’s pleading gets worse, and the foot is about to drop. But Jeremy speaks before he even realizes what to say--

“Still use the same threats, don’t you?” He realizes he’s spoken when the masked man lowers his foot and slowly turns to glare at him.

The man on the ground takes his chance, scrambling off the ground and making a run for it. But the masked man holds up his hand, and the terrified man is shoved onto the ground by an invisible force.

A smirk crosses Jeremy’s lips. Now the voice seems familiar, and it seems that the masked man has recognized him.

“It’s been a long time,” the masked man says.

“Nothing like a few hundred years,” Jeremy drawls. He steps forward, into the pool of light. 

Behind the masked man, the stranger on the ground writhes, trying to free himself from the invisible force. But Jeremy knows what it is.  _ Magic _ .

“Nothing like time I didn’t ask for.” Jeremy crosses his arms. The masked man’s stare is unrelenting; ethereal blue eyes. 

“You know I apologized for that.” The masked man says. Jeremy snorts.

“Apologies don’t mean shit when you disappear afterwards.”

The mask hides his emotion, but Jeremy couldn’t give two shits.

“Never thought I’d run into you ever again. I hoped that maybe something’s caught up with you can killed you off.” Jeremy continues.

“We both know that’s not possible.”

“I’m aware.” Jeremy’s voice takes a bite to it. 

The masked man looks at the stranger on the ground, and he sighs.

“What do you go by know?” 

“Jeremy.”

Each new life warrants a new name. He had been growing sick of  _ Billy, Christopher, Alexander, Stephan... _

“It’s… Ryan.” The masked man is reluctant it seems. 

“Well Ryan, it was pleasant seeing an old face, but I’ve got bigger things to deal with.” Jeremy has given this fifteen minutes he supposes. It’s time to get a move on. He’s moved far beyond dwelling on memories of the past.

He’s got eternity, so why spend it trying to relive the past? There’s nowhere to go but forward. 

“Wait-” Ryan holds out his other hand. “How can I find you?” 

Jeremy looks at it expectantly.

“It looks like you’ve made yourself a reputation. You’ll find me if you look.” Jeremy knows it’s cryptic. But he knows that the king was always ready to solve a riddle, crack a code, or play a game. 

And hide and seek was child’s play to him.

Jeremy leaves in silence. He turns away, walking through the dark alleyway and away from his distant past.

As he leaves, he hears a growl of frustration and the sick crack of a neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this that I'm writing... since I guess I just accidentally started a new AU.  
> For updates, hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
